1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic feet and, more particularly, to a simply constructed, low-profile prosthetic foot having enhanced performance characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prosthetics market, the conventional SACH (solid-ankle, cushion-heel) foot has been the most widely prescribed artificial foot over the past 35 years. The SACH foot generally includes a solid ankle and cushioned heel foot mounted to a limb along an approximate hinge axis taken through the ankle. The SACH foot has been popular precisely for its simplicity, and thus economy, but includes certain drawbacks in terms of dynamic response characteristics. Specifically, the low end SACH feet do not provide much energy storage and release, as do more sophisticated prosthetic feet.
Most modern foot prostheses incorporate some form of energy storage element for storing and releasing walking energy. Conventionally, this might consist of a spring-loaded ankle joint comprising metal coil springs or, more commonly, rubber compliance members. Inexpensive foot prostheses have also been devised having essentially a solid rubber or foam ankle block for storing and releasing walking energy. Such an ankle block has been disclosed in my issued patent titled PROSTHESIS WITH RESILIENT ANKLE BLOCK, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,569, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference. A solid, compressible ankle block may be secured between upper and lower support members to provide resilient compression and energy storage and release. The use of an ankle block member provides significant manufacturing and cost advantages. However, for certain applications it is difficult to attain a desired level of spring compliance and energy return characteristics using a solid ankle block due to the inherent limitations of the materials involved in terms of elasticity, viscosity and maximum compression.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an ankle block having selectable compliance and energy return characteristics that may be varied over a wider range to accommodate the different weight, height and activity levels of amputees.